Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure including a front side frame, an upper member, a front bulkhead, and the like provided around an engine room as framework members of a vehicle body.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle body front structure in which the left side stay, the right side stay, the lower beam, the left upper side beam, and the left upper side beam of a front bulkhead are made of a resin is known. An upper beam made of a metal is detachably connected to the upper ends of the left side stay and the right side stay.
A hood lock device is attached to the center of the metal upper beam. The striker of a hood is locked on the hood lock device, thereby holding the hood at the closing position.
The front end of the left upper side beam is connected to the upper end of the left side stay, and the rear end of the left upper side beam is connected to a left upper member. Similarly, the front end of the right upper side beam is connected to the upper end of the right side stay, and the rear end of the right upper side beam is connected to a right upper member (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,208).
According to the vehicle body front structure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,208, the left side stay, the right side stay, the lower beam, the left upper side beam, and the left upper side beam are made of a resin, thereby reducing the weight of the front bulkhead (that is, the vehicle body).
In addition, when the upper beam is detached from the upper ends of the left side stay and the right side stay, the maintenance checkup of a cooling unit (a radiator, a condenser, and the like) can easily be done.
In the front bulkhead according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,208, however, the left upper side beam and the right upper side beam are made of a resin. For this reason, if an impact load is input to the front bulkhead, the left upper side beam and the right upper side beam may be ruptured by the impact load, and the upper beam may be displaced. When the upper beam is displaced, the striker may be unlocked from the hood lock device, and the hood may open.
The present invention provides a vehicle body front structure capable of reducing the weight of a front bulkhead, facilitating the maintenance checkup of a cooling unit (a radiator, a condenser, and the like), and suppressing opening of a hood by an impact load.